


A Slayer As A Companion Might Not Be A Good Idea, Doctor

by Phantomlimb



Series: Buffy Winchester [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood, Sass, Trust Issues, angel grace, magic baby, spike is of course kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy meets a charming stranger in the woods as she saves both their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slayer As A Companion Might Not Be A Good Idea, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So don't ask me why but I think this could actually work

 

The air was really cold on this hunt. Buffy would have worn a second jacket but it would have been dead weight as she ran for her life from the fire wielding monster that was chasing after her. She stumbled over a rock but kept her balance. Any error now would cost her the price of her life. Just as she took a left on the nature trail, she ran into someone, accidentally head-butting them.

 

“O _w what’d you do that for_?” The figure asked.

Buffy scoffed and said “Get up and run. There’s no time to explain.”

 

Buffy could already smell the scent of burnt leaves trailing near them. Buffy held onto the arm of the stranger as she ran, the stranger _surprisingly_ keeping up. After ten minutes, Buffy could no longer sense any lingering monsters coming after them. As she caught her breath, she turned around to see the stranger she had saved. He was a moderately tall guy in his late twenties with a great set of hair, a blue suit and red converse. He looked at her and smiled as he clutched his chest while catching his breath. When his breathing went back to normal, he finally spoke.

 

“And who are you?” He asked in a charming English accent.

 

Most of the time when people she saved asked this question, she’d lie; but this guy, this stranger…Buffy couldn’t quite put her finger on it but there was something about him that made her trust him.

 

“Buffy Winchester, vampire slayer.”

The man grinned at her and said “Brilliant, you are.”

 

The man held his hand out to her. She tentatively took it and shook it.

 

“I’m the Doctor, by the way, but it’s an absolute honor to meet you, Buffy. I’ve always wanted to meet a slayer but it’s so hard to find the right time frame let alone the right location let alone the right _person_.”

 

Buffy nodded her head and pretended like she understood what was being said. ~~It was kinda like how she acted when Giles got lecturey but the difference was Giles’s rants were _boring_~~ The Doctor looked around and when he knew for sure that they were alone, he began his proposition.

 

“Buffy-Buffy are you happy?”

 

Buffy was taken aback. It was kinda sad that Buffy had to actually think about it a little. She had her best friends, she had her dads, Giles, ~~Spike~~ , and she had all she _needed._ Yet she knew something was missing. She felt like she didn’t know who she was because she didn’t know where she came from. No one would tell her _anything._ Her dads were so tight-lipped about the whole thing; the topic was practically taboo in their household. Buffy looked into the Doctor’s eyes, her viridian eyes locking onto his warm brown ones.

 

“I think I am. I just feel lost sometimes,” she said, feeling like that truly answered his question.

 

His eyes softened and he said in a sympathetic tone “Being the slayer will do that to you.”

He suddenly smiled brightly and exclaimed “I, however, am a Timelord! I can travel wherever I want whenever I want and I’d like to offer you the position of being my companion. You’d be able to travel with me. You could go to the past or to the future or we could go to completely different country or a completely different _planet_ for all I care! The choice is yours.”

 

He smiled down at her, excited to show her all the things he could. She was the slayer and after all, she did deserve a vacation of some sort. He was thinking he’d take her to Asgard when she said “No thank you.”

 

He frowned at her and said “No?”

 

Buffy nodded her head. He looked at her with confusion and bafflement.

 

“Doctor, I’d love to go with you but I have a responsibility as the slayer to stay. I’m sorry.”

 

The Doctor nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to walk away. He turned around to face her and said “We’ll meet again, one day, Buffy; till then.”

 

A blue box appeared out of nowhere from behind one of the trees and he stepped into it. Buffy frowned at this weird blue ‘Police call box’ but suddenly it started to disappear. 

 

 

That was two years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your thought on this in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> And as always you can find me on tumblr as shapeshifitingpenis


End file.
